This invention relates to sewing machines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine with a stitch-forming point and a cooling system, comprising a blower, a heat exchanger surface formed by longitudinal ribs running parallel to the main shaft of the machine and a cover plate provided in the area of the ribs to provide air channels for the cooling air flow produced by the blower.